Gekkoku 1
Gekkoku 1 (月光機 初号 Gekkoki 1) is a giant robot and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut: Hilarious Chaos in Osaka! Gekkoku 1 along with his successor Gekkoku 2 were both sent into battle at Osaka to battle against the pollution monster Dagahra. Gekkoku 1 dealt with Daghara first, blasting his machine guns and cannons at him, but this didn't phase Daghara much. Dagahra then blasted his Vertical Poison Cannons against Gekkoku 1, sending it flying against some buildings. Gekkoku 1 later got back and fired some somnium missiles against Daghara, blasting Dagahra, but he managed to tank the attack. Gekkoku 1 and Gekkoku 2 were both defeated when Dagahra flew at them both, causing them to crash into some buildings, taken them down for the battle. Luckily though, the Ultra Force then arrived to take care of Dagahra. ChernoGoji Later on, Gekkoku 1 was sent on patrol at Shiogama, rolling around in the city, shining it's floodlight eyes around. Out from the seas then rose a mysterious Gojiran appeared, Gekkoku 1 then got into battle stations. ChernoGoji swung his tail at Gekkoku 1 to which Gekkoku 1 shot it's 30mm Machine Guns at the tail; ChernoGoji was hit by the bullets, though they seemed to melt on contact with its skin. Gekkoku 1 then shot out some Somnium Missiles around ChernoGoji's area, creating some minor explosions around it. Irritated, ChernoGoji then charged and slammed his tail quickly against Gekkoku 1. Gekkoku 1 was then kicked against some more buildings. A few other buildings collapsed on Gekkoku 1, causing him to short-circuit, defeating the giant robot. ChernoGoji roared and then continued to rampage on the city, but luckily a certain heroic Gojiran would be there to stop him... From Hell It Comes! Orochi's Grand Arrival Gekkoku 1 along with the other Gekkoku units we're sent into battle at Tokyo to takedown the reawakened demon god, Orochi. Gekkoku 1 did his best to assist Ultraman Mebius, blasting his Somnium Missiles at Orochi but he was then swiftly taken down, defeating himaslong with the other Gekkoku units. Zilla Jr. vs. GMKGoji Gekkoku 1 briefly appeared to defend a city in South Korea, it acting like a tank and using it's floodlight eyes to shine through the darkness and also acted out a guard for the escaping civilains. However, it was not prepared for the incoming Atomic Beam that blasted through it's chest, causing Gekkoku 1 to fall over and short circuit, taking him down. GMKGoji roared and entered the city, stomping and heading in... Brutal Rampage in China Gekkoku 1 along with the other Gekkoku units and Giant Slalom later appeared in Beijing, China to takedown GMKGoji but once again they were all thrashed and failed. Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Gekkoku 1 appeared in Denver, Colorado to defend it from Muchi II and fired it's Somnium Missiles against Muchi. And it worked! After destroying the kaiju, Gekkoku 1 then rolled aways, having completed it's task. ZeroGoji Gekkoku 1 along with Gekkoku 5 and Pakki to guard over the research area in Okutama. However they were then intercepted by by Oil Drinker and Gigass who attacked. Gekkoku 1 fought them off, only for ZeroGoji to fight them all and then was later taken down by ZeroGoji. Melbourne Sludge Gekkoku 1 then reappeared in Melbourne along with Gekkoku 2 and 3 to stop CenturyHedo. Gekkoku 1 fired it's missiles at CenturyHedo, but ended up failing and was taken down soon by CenturyHedo. Vernonn Does Nothing Gekkoku 1 along with the other four Gekkoku Units were sent out to Detroit to stop Vernonn and his forces from taking over the city---and they succeeded with a curbstomp! Gekkoku 1 and the other Gekkokus then went off. Vernonn Black Gekkoku 1 appeared in the RP along with the other four Gekkokus to destroy Stan before he could even make one attack on San Diego. The Gekkokus were successful and managed to slay the demon in time. Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath Gekkoku 1 was deployed along with the Gekkoki to fight against Garbage Monster, Sabikong, Red King III and Harinezura at Kita, Japan. Gekkoku 1 fired missiles at Garbage Monster, managing to be able to pin him down to the ground with Gekkoku 2's help. Somewhere later during the fight, Gekkoku 1 then continued to open fire it's 30mm Machine Guns and 105mm Cannons at Harinezura and Sabikong, riddling at them with some bullets. Soon Red King III picked up Gekkoku 2 and threw him at Gekkoku 1, causing the two to collide. Ape appeared out of nowhere and then attacked, only for Gekkoku 1-4 to open fire their attacks at him, taking him down. Sometime after Omega PRGoji arrived, Gekkoku 1 and Gekkoku 2 both then turn and fired their Somnium Missiles at Sabikong repeatedly, weakening the rust beast. However then the two robots were faced with Giganosaur, who rushed in and ambushed the two. Gekkoku 1 fired all he had at the monster, but Giganosaur destroyed Gekkoku 1 when he leapt up and tore him apart with his blade claws. Giganosaur then threw Gekkoku 2's battered state against Gekkoku 1 as well, causing the two robots to combust, setting them into flames. Abilities & Arsenal * 30mm Machine Guns: '''Gekkoku 1 is armed with surprisingly powerful machine guns onto his head. * '''105mm Cannons: '''Gekkoku 1 is equipped with 105mm cannons on his chest. * '''Somnium Missiles: '''Gekkoku 1 can shoot up to four somnium missiles at a time. * '''Excavation Crane: '''Gekkoku 1 can use a giant crane to excavate. Weaknesses * '''Slow Movement: Gekkoku 1 is very slow-moving due to functioning more like a tank. Trivia * Gekkoku 1 was the first mecha deployed in Tekkoki Mikazuki. * Ironically enough, Gekkoku 1 is so far the first Gekkoku to take down a monster, that monster being Muchi II. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased